God Hunter
by NikkaHi
Summary: In a world where bad things happens there's always an explanation; normal people doesn't know about it. of course those who aren't normal are both the cause and explanation in this world, question is; who is right? who is wrong? And which side are you on?
1. Introducing the freak

**... ¤awkward¤** **um... yeah, another one ^^ this one I've been working on for a while, I got a couple of chapters ready... sort of ready anyway... well this is kind of lousy because I need some "introduction" for the story, so bare with me okay? It's not a very exiting chapter... actually it's not exiting at all -.-'' anywaaaaaay... please tell me what you think; R&R ^^ Lots of luuuuuuve for you people who has to be dragged with all my new ideas xD**

**

* * *

**

*Theme music xD*

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you..._

*Theme music end... xD*

"... And that's enough for today; don't forget that you have a test next week," Kakashi called out to his class that was scrambling to get out of the classroom as fast as possible.

"Hey, have you heard? There's a new student coming!" a girl in the hallway exclaimed to her friend as they walked past the classroom and made everyone stop for a second before they as well started to talk about the news.

"What do you think it will be? A girl or a boy?" one of the... louder girls in the class asked her friends.

"I hope it will be a guy," Karin said in her usual '_I'm the coolest in school_' voice as she checked her nails.

"Yeah, we don't want the same thing as _last_ time..." the third girl said and they all looked at the pink haired girl that was putting away her books while talking to the class loud blond boy, Naruto.

"Argh! I can't understand why Sasuke-kun is hanging with _her_!" Karin exclaimed and stood up and stomped over to the pink haired girl that was her enemy.

"Haruno! Don't get all big, no one really likes you anyway!" Karin said and then turned around and left the room with her two friends hurrying after her and left Sakura and the rest of the class staring after her with confused expressions.

"The _hell_? What was that about?" Sakura said after a while and the rest of the class only shrugged and continued to leave the classroom in groups of two or four.

"I don't get Karin; she's been after you since you enrolled here last year!" Naruto said as they walked through the hallway towards their lockers where they were supposed to meet up with Sasuke.

"What about Karin?" came said guy's voice from behind them, they turned to see a tired looking Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets and clothes ruffled like he just had rolled out of bed or been running quite the distance a second ago.

"Sasuke! What happened to you? It looks like you've been running!" Sakura said and casually walked over to him and started to fix his clothing as he mumbled something that sounded oddly similar to 'damn fangirls', and being oblivious to the way it looked that she was actually _undressing_ him instead of _dressing_ him, and the fan girls glaring holes in her while trying to get glimpse of Sasuke's body when she fixed the clothes.

"Sakura, I don't think that is very wise to do here," Naruto said and laughed at the crowed that had been gathered around them and his two blushing friends that quickly drew away from each other when they noticed that others were looking.

"Aah... sorry, I didn't think about that that," Sakura mumbled and they quickly made their way to their lockers and left their books before starting towards the entrance.

"Little brother," a voice similar to Sasuke's, but deeper, came from behind them and they turned to see no other than Itachi standing there with his three closest friends, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori.

"Brother," Sasuke answered with a nod.

"Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she jumped over to Itachi and hugged him before she made her way to the others and started chatting away with them.

"Are you finished for the day, little brother?" Itachi asked after he had returned Sakura's greeting and turned back to his little brother that had been watching everything unusual quiet, usually he would sigh or say something like 'annoying' and they would start fighting, but not today.

"Hn," he answered with a nod.

"Look," someone called out in the hallway ahead of them , they were standing in the middle of the hallway that lead to the school entrance and ahead of them the doors were wide open and a tanned girl with brown hair that seemed to swallow the light stood there with a backpack hanging from her right shoulder.

She looked around for a second and then started down the hallway towards them, when she came closer they could see her clothing; skinny dark jeans, black tanktop, untied black sneakers and a too-big forest green zip-up hoodie that was left unzipped and the hood carelessly hanging only on the back part of her head. She walked right pass them without sparing them a glance, she didn't seem to look at anyone for that matter, and just kept looking around like she was looking for something.

"Maia?" someone called from the other end of the corridor, they all turned to look the way the voice came and were surprised to see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi, what'ya doing here?" the girl, Maia, asked as she made her way over to him, her voice was soft but commanding and sweet but sour at the same time and made everyone in the corridor shiver in a mix between horror and pleasure.

"I'm a teacher here, you know," Kakashi said with a laugh and held up a book to show her.

"Really? Icha Icha teacher?" Maia asked with an amused voice as the book Kakashi held was no other than the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"No, no. I heard you were enrolling here, why?" he asked and changed the topic before she could make any more comments about his teaching ways.

"Got bored," she answered with a shrug.

"... You got expelled again?" Kakashi asked with a sigh and raised his eyebrow at her when she grinned a little.

"That helped as well," she admitted with a nod.

"Anyway, come on, I'll take you to the principal," Kakashi said and signalled to her to follow him, he took her through several corridors, up for stairs, through more corridors and then he stopped before a brown door with a frosty window in it and with the letters 'Principal's office' on it.

"Bad memories Kakashi?" she teased as she noticed him hesitating when he was going to open the door, he looked over his shoulder at her and sent her a non-comical look before he pushed the door open and stepped inside the office with his head held up high.

"Principal Tsunade, the new student is here," Kakashi said and stepped aside into the room so that Maia could follow him inside and plop down in the chair opposite the big breasted blond woman.

"Maia Jackson I presume?" Tsunade said and offered the girl her hand as she motioned for Kakashi to close the door and sit down.

"Yes, that would be me," Maia said and returned the handshake with a smile.

"Let's cut straight to the point, shall we?" Tsunade said and leaned back in the black leather chair.

"Just the way I like it," Maia answered with a nod.

"You got expelled because of a fight that ended with the opponent being sent to the hospital and ending up in coma, correct? Why did you fight?" Tsunade asked.

"That boy was going to do a massacre," Maia answered shortly and surprised them both with her bluntness.

"How would you know?" Tsunade finally asked.

"He was blessed by the war god Ares," Maia said, her voice turning serious and cold.

"... I see," was all Tsunade said as she nodded slowly and became quiet.

"Maia, you cannot go around fighting people like that anymore, especially not in this school," Kakashi said after a while.

"Why not? I mean, I understand that it's not good fighting and all that, but why 'especially not in this school'?" she asked while doing signs in the air.

"Because we cannot risk that our cover gets blown, if someone, like the Dark Blessed, gets a hint about our headquarter being here we are screwed since we have no means to keep all the students safe," Tsunade explained.

"How many students here is part of the organisation now?" Maia asked.

"A total of fifteen is attending the school," Tsunade answered.

"That should be enough to protect the students," Maia noted with her brows raised.

"I know, but some of them are still not enough trained, we have more men in HQ but we cannot risk them being exposed, they work outside the school and the city and if someone find out their identities there will be trouble. We will not endanger them if we don't have too."

"Understandable, very well, I'll try to contain by strength when I fight as to not raise any suspicions," Maia said with a nod.

"_When_ you fight?" Tsunade echoed slowly.

"Maia is the kind of person that fights even outside her work, Tsunade, there's no stopping it since there's always fights wherever she is," Kakashi said and you could see that he was smiling slightly, probably at some old memory.

"You know each other from before?" Tsunade asked slightly confused.

"Yes, I used to be her guardian until she was old enough to take care of herself, well technically I still am her guardian since she still hasn't turned eighteen, but anyway," Kakashi said and ruffled her hair and earned an irritated look form the girl, but you could also see the microscopically small smile that appeared with the action.

"Oh... I did not know of this," Tsunade said.

"No, Sarutobi kept it a secret as to not endanger anyone that knew me," Maia explained.

"Why would knowing you endanger anyone?" Tsunade asked even more confused, Kakashi and Maia shared a quick glance and during those two seconds a whole discussion took place.

"Fine... It's because of what I am," Maia said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What you are?" Tsunade echoed.

"... I would appreciate if you would keep this a secret... I am blessed by two goddesses," Maia said and made Tsunade's mouth hang open in shock; she had never heard of such a thing ever before.

Being blessed is a rare thing, when a god or goddess sees a mortal that they deem have the capability to become someone great they bless them, in a way they transfer some of their magical power to that mortal person and even some of their idiosyncrasies (somewhat like their personalities ^^) to that person as well. That person can become blessed without even knowing it, such as when the goddess Nike blessed a young man he walked the earth with unusual luck for six years without knowing the interference of a goddess, but there's also those that knows from the day they are blessed. They can feel it in their very core that something is different, something is stronger but they cannot put their finger on what exactly it is, not until later when the power has settled into the body of the blessed and the person can start using them at their will. Some, such as Maia, use their power to protect the normal people without them noticing it, while others, like the Dark Blessed, use their power to do evil such as hurting people, stealing, destroying and much more. The Dark Blessed has an ultimate goal like every other villain organisation out there; they want to unite the whole world under their hand, they use their power to bring fear to people so that they will follow them while their counter-organization, God Hunters, does everything they can to stop them and let the people decide what they want and not. The idea of a united peaceful earth is nice, and a really good idea, but the Dark Blessed uses the wrong methods and therefore no one will ever follow them.

"Two goddesses... I've only heard about someone being blessed once before," Tsunade exclaimed after several minutes of stunned silence from Tsunade's part.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I am the only one in the history that has been chosen by two, at least that's what they tell me, and after the incident where they fought over who was going to bless me there was a law created that goes somewhat like this; _'There shall not be a child blessed by two, the first to see the child will have the right to bless him or her without complain from others_," Maia said with a shrug.

"The child?"

"The gods name for a human, or a mortal."

"So basically they created a new law because of you?"

"Yeah, the goddesses fought so much that the other gods were dragged into it and then Zeus had enough and told them that they both could bless me and then he created the law," Maia said and grinned.

"That was... interesting indeed... well anyway, you will be staying with Kakashi then, if that is alright with the two of you? You seem to have a lot to catch up with," Tsunade said with a smile and the two others nodded in agreement.

"Good, then tomorrow Kakashi will show you around school and then the HQ after school and you will meet the others," Tsunade said.

"Have you rebuilt the HQ lately?" Maia asked and looked between the two of them.

"No, why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I did grow up there you know; I've only been away for like..."

"Five years," Kakashi offered.

"... five years, so I think I know many of the older ones," Maia said and gave Kakashi a smile for remembering her about exactly how many years she had been away working on other missions.

"Yes, I realise that, but it can always be a good thing to refresh the memory a little and to make sure that no one of the younger ones attack you and think you are an enemy, we don't want you to get hurt your first day here," Tsunade said with a soft smile and both Kakashi and Maia broke out in full out laughter.

"Tsunade, there's no chance that Maia would get hurt; it's more likely that the others would be the ones getting hurt," Kakashi said as he calmed down after a couple of minutes.

"I would never lose to a bunch of kids," Maia said between her deep breaths to calm down.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade, five years ago when she was twelve she took me down without me being able to even scratch her, that's the reason she was sent to do all those world-related missions," Kakashi said seriously.

"... but you are not a blessed," Tsunade pressed.

"No, but I have advanced knowledge in magic."

"If it helps any other way I beat Ibiki Morino two years ago in a spar," Maia said and the two looked both impressed and dumbfounded by the statement.

"I'm not even going to keep this topic going... just go get your school handbook and everything and I'll see you tomorrow," Tsunade and waved them away.

They walked to the secretary's desk in the room outside the principal's and then headed towards Kakashi's car while talking about everything from the new to what had happed during the time they had been separated. The school was empty by now so there were no one to stare at them or interrupt them as they spoke on their way, they walked out of the school and Maia could swear she felt someone watching them but shrugged it off as they sat down in the car and drove away towards Kakashi's, and Maia's old, house.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^ please review, even if you didn't like it, or if it's just a simple "good" or "not so good" I'll be happy to get response :D No matter what it is, just don't tell me things like "you suck bitch, go to hell" 'cause seriously, let's face it; no one likes that ;)**

**so review darlings :D  
**


	2. Here's the class

**Hi folks ^^ Would you guess it again? I didn't remember posting this story until yesterday, so I totally forgot to update it :P so-rry xD**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review plz :D**

* * *

"Hey Kakashi?" Maia asked the next morning as she came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes?" he answered from where he sat with his feet on the corner of the table and read his porn book.

"Shouldn't we get going? Or are you going for a new record?" Maia joked and Kakashi stood up with a roll of his eyes and then they left as she got her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" Kakashi asked as they passed a cafe.

"Yepp, the dagger from Athena and the small silver arrow from Artemis," Maia answered with a grin.

"They spoil you, don't they?"

"I don't mind, they give me weapon and I do the work, so it's even."

"True, well let's get the tour later and I'll get someone in class to show you around the school," Kakashi said as they climbed out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

"I'm in your class?" Maia asked as he showed her to her new locker.

"Well, yes. Tsunade called this morning and told me she wanted me to keep an eye on you, since you said that you are going to fight..." Kakashi explained with a shrug.

"Makes sense. Well, where are we going?"

"This way," Kakashi answered and showed the way to their classroom, when they made it there, Kakashi opened the door and the class became quiet as he was actually on time.

"Good morning class," Kakashi said casually as he stepped inside.

"You're on time... is the world going to end?" one of the blond students, Deidara, asked.

"No, no, just a new classmate for you, but that should be enough for you Deidara," Kakashi answered and motioned for Maia to step inside, she could feel the whole class eyes on her as she made her way towards the front of the classroom, it's not like she was scared of attention; she's used to it.

"Class, this is Maia Jackson, she'll be joining us starting today and I expect you to treat her well," Kakashi as he put a hand on her shoulder that she glanced at before she ignored it and turned to look at the class.

There were those with their skirts too short and shirts to revealing, those with baggy clothes and some sort of sport equipment with them, those with their glasses pushed up on their nose bridges that it looks like their eyes were made out of glass and then there were the little group who did not match at all. One with childish blue eyes and shining blond hair that leaned closer to look at her with a grin, a redhead that looked mildly interested as he took her being in, a tall guy with bluish skin that looked ready to bite one's head off if you got on his wrong side but otherwise he looked like a nice guy with his grin, and then there were the dark haired guy in the middle of them.

He looked straight at her, in the eyes, with a blank expression but his eyes were dark and calculating like they took in everything about her and broke it down to the most basic level. He was what most females would call 'hot' at the first glance, but Maia took in the straight nose, the long eyelashes, the high cheekbones and the soft rose coloured lips. He was not 'hot'; he was handsome and maybe even beautiful, like a praised ancient painting that you could not reach out to touch but could barely stop staring at.

'_Hephaestus'_ rang a voice in Maia's head as she looked at him, she inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement before she tore her gaze from his and looked at Kakashi as he asked her to introduce herself.

"What to tell? I'm 17 obviously, I like to do whatever I want to and I don't like when people tell me what to do. To tell ya' the truth I like to speed as well," Maia shrugged and Kakashi sighed quietly as he remembered the times when she began to drive and the only time she got caught.

"Why did you change schools?" one of the guys in the back asked.

"I got bored," she lied with a shrug.

"No lying, Maia," Kakashi said from where he sat and read his book with his feet on his desk and Maia sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I got expelled," she said and shocked the class.

"Why?" Deidara asked when no one else in the class dared to ask the question, Maia glanced at Kakashi who only shrugged in answer.

"I don't wanna tell you just yet, gotta keep some things interesting," Maia said with a half smirk and turned to Kakashi with raised eyebrows.

"Sit by Sasori," Kakashi said with a dismissing wave of his hand.

Maia turned around and looked at the class who only stared back at her, in the end she swept her arms outwards in a half circle and looked at the class as if they were idiots (which they were in her opinion).

"Over here," the redhead said and Maia made her way over to him and dumped her things on the desk and then herself on the chair.

"I suppose I should say it's nice to meet you," Maia said and offered him her hand, he looked surprised for a second and then he took her hand with a nod just as his blond friend turned his chair around.

"I'm Deidara, yeah," the blond said and grinned widely at her.

"Maia, as said," Maia answered shortly with an amused glint in her eyes, and then she turned her eyes to look at Kakashi who giggled at something he read.

"Is he still that obsessed with his book?" Maia asked as she turned back at them.

"Still?" Deidara echoed.

"Yeah," Maia answered and stared him down.

"Yes, he never drops that book until the last 15 minutes of the class, and it actually work," the guy with bluish skin said from behind her as he, too, leaned closer over his desk.

"I know, I just wondered if he ever got tired of his porn... I got an idea," Maia said and pulled one of her hair bands off and strained it between two of her fingers before she took her pen and shot it at Kakashi.

"Maia, are you going to pick up where you left already?" Kakashi asked as he removed the pen from the cover of his book where it had drilled itself stuck.

"Old habits die hard, Kaka," Maia shrugged and caught the pen when he threw it back at her before he turned back to his book like nothing had happened.

"Do you two know each other from before?" Sasori asked as they all looked between Maia and Kakashi.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, he's my guardian," Maia said as she dug in her bag after some paper.

"Guardian?" they all said surprised.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"We just didn't realize that Kakashi had someone at home that he took care of," Sasori said and voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Taking care of? No, no, no. I haven't been home in five years, so 'taking care of' isn't the right term, it would have been when I was younger," Maia explained as she pulled out her notebook.

"Where have you been the last five years then?" the bluish guy, who introduced himself as Kisame, asked.

"Nowhere and everywhere," Maia said and blinked at him before she started to draw in her notebook as Kakashi started talking while the males exchanged confused looks behind her back.

* * *

**As always; please review, everyone knows how fun it is to see that someone has reviewed their story ^^ :3**


	3. Home sweet home

**Too tired to even try~ **

* * *

"So where are you heading after school, yeah?" Deidara asked Maia as he leaned on the lockers beside hers as she put her books inside.

"Kaka wanted to show me something, so I don't know," Maia answered with a shrug and closed her locker and looked at him.

"Well okay then, see you tomorrow, yeah," he said and waved as he left.

Maia waved back as she made her way towards the teachers' room where they had their things; she knocked lightly and did not have to wait long before one of the teachers opened the door. Before her stood a tall teacher with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows, and worst of all; he wore a green spandex. He introduced himself as the PE teacher Maito Gai with a striking pose that did nothing to complement the already horrible spandex he was wearing. Kakashi soon materialized beside him with his book still in his hand, before Gai had any chance to start a competition with Kakashi he had taken Maia by the elbow and dragged her away to the other side of the hallway.

Kakashi lead her towards the huge backyard where everyone sat and studied when it was warm enough, they walked past the garden while chatting about nothing and then they continued into the forest that lay behind the school and then onto a small trail that began in the middle of the forest. They walked on the trail just for a couple of minutes of twists and turns before they came to a halt in front of an old cemetery with a rusty metal gate half-closed to let them pass, Kakashi pushed a small button on the gate that made it open completely before they continued into the cemetery towards the derelict church that lay in the middle.

"Why does it always have to be in such a scary place?" Maia commented lightly as they pushed the door open with a creek.

"To keep the other students away and other civilians, they wouldn't dare to set their feet in here," Kakashi answered and they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down some sets of old stone stairs that, after a while, changed into metal covered in a red carpet to keep the sound down.

Even if the underground base was like a maze, neither of them had a problem with finding their way to the main hall in a matter of minutes, and as they reached the doors that lead to the room Maia put a finger to her lips to make Kakashi be quiet before she opened the door and they sneaked in. They stood on the second floor of the main hall, it looked like a huge ballroom with one big balcony going around it and several doors decorated the walls by the balcony, down on the first floor all tables, computers, chairs and everything else were located together with many of the organisation's agents. Maia recognized some from her day in school, Deidara and the guys, some of the younger students and some from the other classes in her grade, and then there were some teachers and the principal of course. But those that she knew by heart were already sitting by their normal table and chatting away like there were no tomorrow, she smiled as she watched them laugh and then she motioned for Kakashi to go down to the floor and whispered that she would make 'a grand entrance' with a grin.

When Kakashi reached the bottom floor not many turned to look at him, some just turned to greet him and Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Kakashi already understood that she wondered where Maia were. Kakashi only nodded towards her in a reassuring gesture with a half smirk when he thought about what she would do, Kakashi leaned against a pole that supported the balcony and waited for Maia to make her 'grand entrance' as Tsunade looked quite confused. They did not have to wait long as Maia had already started her plan. Maia ran towards the edge of the balcony and jumped on the railing to get more power as she pushed away from it, she grinned as she saw that some had already noticed her, including two of her classmates but they did not seem to see it was her, and then she spun in the air and landed on her feet on top of the middle table with a loud bang that took everyone by the table by surprise.

"I'M HOME!" she yelled with her arms spread wide and a huge smile on her face.

It did not take long before the older ones in the room stood up and called her name as they approached to greet her. The younger ones, that still stood battle ready as they thought that it was an intruder, were all confused by everything and especially at how the older ones reacted towards such a threat.

"MAIA! Get down from the table and come here," one of the middle aged men called from where he sat in his wheelchair, his name was Jonathan Barnett and had been in the organisation for as long as Maia could remember and he had been in a wheelchair for almost as long as well.

"Jonat'! I've missed you so much," Maia said as she hugged him.

"And we you," he said with a throaty laughter that soon most joined in on.

"So fill me up," Maia said and sat down by the table as they started to tell her what she had missed the last five years that she had been gone.

"Kakashi," Tsunade called as she approached said man that still leaned against the pole and kept an eye on Maia.

"Yes?" he answered and faced her.

"Care to explain?"

"Well you see, Maia was only about four when she first came to the organisation and she has been brought up by everyone here, everyone share a past with her. Jonathan over there taught her how to hone her magical powers, Ibiki taught her to use weapons in combat, I taught her how to fight hand-to-hand, Anko taught her to read and write in the old books, you see the pattern," Kakashi answered and Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"So basically everyone loves her and have missed her," Tsunade said as she watched Maia laugh at something Anko said.

"Yeah, basically, some bonds go deeper though," Kakashi said cryptically before he walked away from Tsunade and joined the large group by the table.

* * *

**Drop something called a review and a smile :)**


	4. Luck or skill?

**Christmas special :D Well not really a special as it is the next chapter... but it's special since it's Christmas eve... :P **

**enjoy :D**

* * *

"I didn't know she was part of the organisation, yeah," Deidara said to the rest of the group that sat a few tables away from the large group of grownups and Maia.

"Me neither, but when you think about it it's kind of obvious," Kisame said and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"She's the new girl, right?" Tenten asked them as the group on younger hunters joined them by their table.

"Yeah, words travel fast in the school I see," Sasori answered and she grinned and nodded happily.

"I didn't know we had someone like her as an agent here... do you think she's blessed?" Ino whispered the last part and the others looked at her before thinking about it seriously.

"She is," Itachi said shortly as he continued to read the mission instructions for his next mission.

"How do you know?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Would she be treated like that if she was a normal person?" he asked back at her and they all quieted as they thought about what he said.

"Maybe she's just social," Sakura said with a shrug before she took a sip from the glass in front of her.

"MAIA!" they all jumped when the voice boomed through the whole room and their mouths fell open when they saw who was walking down the stairs with a wide grin.

"HIDAN!" said girl exclaimed and ran into his waiting arms with a big smile before she looked over his shoulder and laughed, "And Kakuzu of course!" and hugged him as well.

Hidan and Kakuzu was one of the younger agents of the "middle generation" as they were called, being twenty-two-something and very successful in fighting and money management they were a team that was respected within the organisation. Even though Hidan had a foul mouth and Kakuzu usually was in a bad mood because someone ever bought something. They were called the 'Zombie Twins' because of their scary looks and because sometimes they were just as frightening as an extreme horror film. But for those who knew them they weren't scary at all, they were quite calm if not provoked and very bright as well. They said something to Maia that she tilted her head at before she nodded and followed Hidan as he walked towards the younger ones table while talking to Kakuzu.

"Move your asses, we're sitting here and she's with us," Hidan all but yelled at them and they rolled their eyes before they made room for them and they sat down and Maia stared back at all of them as they stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were one of us?" Deidara suddenly asked and winked a little when she turned her focus at him.

"Didn't feel like it, I guess, more fun this way," Maia answered with a shrug and laughed a little when she caught Hidan's amused expression.

"Deidara, how could she know we were a part of the organisation anyway? She hasn't been here since we joined," Sasori said and realization dawned on his face.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard," Maia said and they all looked weirdly at her, "well, haven't you heard the little voice in your head telling you who has blessed the person if you look at a person?"

"No," they all answered in union.

"Then you're still very new to your blessings aren't you? Or you're just not listening," Maia said with a shrug.

"Then tell us who has blessed whom," Ino said with a little superior tone that Maia easily caught and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well then, _miss_, you tell me your name and I tell you who has blessed you," Maia said in an equal superior tone and both Hidan and Kakuzu sighed at the others as they really didn't know when to show respect.

"Ino," Ino started and Maia looked at her for a second before their little 'game' started.

"Aphrodite."

"Troublesome... Shikamaru..."

"Erebos."

"ROCK LEE!"

"Hermes."

"...Kisame."

"Poseidon."

"...Sasori."

"... Apollo."

"Tenten."

"Nemesis."

"Sakura."

"Eros."

"Hn, Sasuke."

"… _Ares_."

"NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!"

" Hyperion."

"... Deidara, obviously."

"Perses."

"And Itachi."

"Hephaestus," Maia finished and left them all baffled, she had all right and since she already knew Hidan and Kakuzu she didn't need to guess theirs.

"... That's sick," Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? If you paid a little more attention and started to listen you would be able to do it as well," Maia said with shrug and hit Hidan's arm after he patted her head when she finished with all right.

"Teach me, please!" he asked with two big eyes looking cutely at her and she actually had the grace to twitch a little.

"Okay, you need to focus, find the core of your blessing and relax enough so the voice can come through," Maia said simply.

"The core of my blessing?" he echoed confused.

"Yes, what is the point with you being blessed, why did the God bless you? And for what, that's what you need to find out and what _you_ want to do with your blessing," she explained as she had their undivided attention.

"Then who blessed you and why?" Itachi asked after several minutes of silence.

"I..." she started but was cut short when Kakashi came up behind her.

"Maia, you're needed in the briefing room," he said and she could see the little mischievous glint in his one visible eye that told her that he knew he just saved her from telling them.

"Why is she needed there? I thought only qualified hunters were allowed in there," a female redhead said as she had heard what Kakashi had said when she walked by, with a quick look at her Maia decided that she didn't like her.

She wore revealing clothes, too much make-up and high heels, a pair of glasses that kept sliding down on her nose bridge and it looked like she had just rolled out of bed with her hair messed up on only one side. With the quick glances she gave the males, especially the two raven haired boys (one could be classified as a man though...), she gathered that she most likely had just rolled out of bed, just not her own...

"I can assure you, Karin, that she is more than qualified," Kakashi said smoothly before Maia could release her not-so-kind reply on her.

"Huh, whatever," the girl said and tripped off with her hips swaying enough to make the already short shirt fly up to reveal a black thong.

"Oka-ay," Maia dragged out the word before she stood up.

"Don't worry about her, she's always like that and she's always trying to get into these two brothers pants," Tenten said with a smile and said brothers got solemn looks on their faces, very close to brooding.

"Good to know, thanks. See ya' guys later then," Maia said and winked to Tenten who grinned back at her and then she left with Kakashi.

"... I like her," Tenten said after a while and the baffled silence Maia had left became too annoying for her.

"Actually, me too," Sakura nodded.

"She's cool, un," Deidara said and high-fived Tenten before the conversation died down again as Tsunade called everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, as you've all noticed we have a new, or old, recruit joining us from today on, for now she's going to work alone but you can expect her to join your team for some missions sometime in the future," Tsunade said before she called some people to join her in the briefing room.

"Wasn't that where Maia was going?" Sakura asked.

"And no one is allowed to work alone if they don't have a special allowance," Ino added.

"Not true, if you're good enough you are allowed to work alone," Sasori said.

"But she's only seventeen; she can't be that good yet!" Ino exclaimed.

"Look at those guys, they're the best here and even they work in a group," Tenten said offhandedly and waved her hand at the older part of the gang, not indicating Hidan and Kakuzu who were older.

"Well you brats, they're not the best anymore and technically they have never been the best in the organisation," Hidan said as the two of them stood up.

"Indeed, the best has come to reclaim her throne," Kakuzu said with a dark chuckle.

"Hey, don't go get any fucking ideas that just because she's back she'll be fucking helping you, you freaking bastard!" Hidan almost yelled at his partner.

"That is her own decision," was the only thing he replied before he started to walk away and Hidan soon followed after him.

"... Oka-ay... anyway, why would she be called so early to a mission? Isn't she too young to be working with the ANBU levelled ones?" Ino asked and looked at the people around the table.

"Let's face it; we know shit about this girl and we have no reason to ask why she would and would not be allowed to do things, I don't know about you but I have faith in our leaders," Kisame said and swallowed everything in his glass in one sweep.

"Hi kids, talking about Maia are you?" Kakashi's happy voice came from behind Sakura, who jumped in shock.

"Yeah, we are, we're wondering why she is working with ANBU levelled agents the first mission she gets," Tenten explained.

"What you kids need to understand is that this is only the headquarters of the organisation, we have several bases around the world where many agents, who are stronger than you, work. Maia is one of those agents, this isn't her first mission, she has been taking solo missions since she was twelve, and this is only the first mission _you_ know she has taken."

"What rank is she?" Itachi asked after Kakashi had finished explaining.

"She doesn't really have a rank yet, she is going to get one after this mission, that is the main reason she is going with the ANBU agents, so they can analyse her skills and give her a rank," he answered and the group nodded.

"What kind of mission is it, un?" Deidara asked.

"Classified," Kakashi answered and all of them looked at him weirdly.

"We're all above jounin level, I didn't think there were any 'classified' missions anymore," Ino said.

"Well, as you know there's five levels, genin, chunnin, jounin, special jounin and ANBU, you're all jounin or special jounin, most of the ANBU missions you are allowed to know of but there's those missions that even lower levels of ANBU aren't allowed to see," Kakashi said and made all of them stare at him shocked.

"We didn't know about that... what level do they think she is?" Sakura asked when the thought hit her that Maia was being sent on a high-class mission.

"... At a minimum ANBU level."

* * *

**ooooh... :D Liked it?**

**Marry Christmaaaaaas :D**


	5. Missing

**Long time no seen ^^ I'm not going to keep you long; I'm too tired too do so :P so, without much further due, enjoy ^^**

**Edit* - It seems that pretty much everyone has had problems with updating lately, I kept getting "error" messages all the time when I tried to update, but now it seems to be working again :) so yet again, enjoy :D  
**

* * *

It had been three days since Maia had left with the ANBU group on a high-class mission, no one had heard a word from her and they weren't allowed to get any information from Tsunade either. Hidan and Kakuzu wasn't worried at all and neither was Kakashi, who continued to act normal in his classes, and he told them that there were no need for them to be worried about her either. Kakashi had retired about two years ago from the missions but was still an active member of the organisation in other parts, such as training the younglings that was still fresh.

"Twenty laps around the court," Kakashi yelled to the trainees, aka hunters in training, on a Saturday afternoon, three days after Maia's departure.

"Still hard as ever I see," Tsunade commented as she joined him by the coach's bench.

"I have to be, if not they'll never survive," he answered and she nodded with a smile before she became serious again.

"It's been three days since they left, the mission shouldn't have taken more than two," she said without taking her eyes away from the trainees who ran their fourth lap as fast as they could.

"I've been watching the news, they probably ran into some problems and can't contact us yet," Kakashi said calmly before he yelled someone's name and told him to hurry up.

"The news, huh? You were a top ANBU agent even without being blessed, what does your eye see in the news?"

"Those cave-ins isn't made through natural means, as Maia was blessed by two she also inherited more than what is usual, she has the ability to tap into the goddesses' powers and use them."

"So those cave-ins are her doing?"

"I would say that yes."

"How? What power is she using?"

"Athena's energy bolts."

"I see... well I will take your word for this then, but if they are not back by midnight tomorrow then I will send another team after them," Tsunade said before she excused herself and Kakashi turned back to the group of trainees.

"Alright kids, five minutes break and then we will work on your psychical strength," he said and the whole group fell down on their knees and almost choked on the water they drank.

Xxxxxxxx

"You've all improved greatly, some of you even might be able to do the try-outs for becoming ANBU this year," Kakashi said approvingly as he looked at the group in front of him.

"Hell yeah, un, I'm so going to try this year, yeah," Deidara shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"That's a good spirit, but-" Kakashi started but was cut short by the loud voice of Tsunade as she stood by the entrance to the underground training room they were using.

"A word, Kakashi," she said and he walked over to her as she said something very low and he nodded once sharply before he walked by her and disappeared.

"What was that about, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, being Japanese she still didn't let go of the suffix for the high status member.

"Nothing, your training is over for now, go change and then I want you four to come to the briefing room," she said and pointed at the older part of the gang who nodded, "and you two are needed in the infirmary, pronto," she said and pointed at Sakura and Hinata, "and the rest of you can do whatever you want," then she left and everyone did as told, after staring after her for a couple of seconds, of course.

Xxxxxxx

"Hinata..." Sakura started but didn't have to finish her sentence as said girl nodded slowly as they entered the infirmary.

"Yes, I know... but if they are here... where's-" Hinata said but wasn't able to finish as she was grabbed by the elbow by a senior and dragged off to one of the more sever injured patients.

"Sakura, over here, you're needed here," someone called her and she nodded before all other thoughts were pushed aside and they set to work.

Xxxxxxx

"Alright boys, this mission I'm about to give you of extreme importance, it's a cleaning-up job as well as a protection job," Tsunade said as she stepped into the briefing room where the four young men were waiting.

"Cleaning up as in what?" Kisame asked as he leaned forward in his chair to look at her.

"We had an encounter with the Dark Blessed a couple of days ago and it was quite messy, the scene is located just outside New York and you need to act like construction workers who had been working with the sewers when they caved in on you, you barely made it out alive."

"Alright... what happened out there?" Sasori asked after a while.

"I don't know, that's what I'm planning on finding out, as far as I know the group was supposed to be in Chicago," Tsunade said gravely as she glared thoughtfully at the wall.

"How did they get to N.Y. then, un?" Deidara asked out loud as he scratched the backside of his head.

"We'll find out when they wake up," Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Wake up?" Itachi echoed.

"All five of the members of the group are currently floating over the line of sleep and coma, because they were all depleted of energy, one is only in a deep sleep while the other four is in the infirmary and being checked on twenty-four-seven for now."

"And the last one?" Kisame asked something akin to carefully.

"Is the one you're going to keep an eye on until I've got the information I need."

"Who's the poor fellow that you're going to kill when he wakes up?" Kisame joked with a shake of his head.

"... Maia," Tsunade said and the laughter that was about to leave Kisame's mouth died on his tongue.

* * *

**ooohhh xD lol :P drop a comment please, it makes me happy and reminds me to update... ^^'' **


	6. Glimps of the past

**Hellu again :) This is pretty much a filler-chapter, but it has its important parts too, so don't slug-read :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to kawaii-teddy who reviewed and reminded me of the story :D Thank you dear :3**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kakashi had left the training room in a hurry and had quickly made his way to his car and speed all the way home where he threw the door open and sprinted up the stairs towards Maia's room. He opened the door and sighed as he leaned against the door frame and watched said girl lying on her bed. She was sprawled all over the bed, a leg hanging over the edge, an arm in an awkward position by her side and the other under the pillow that supported her low-snoring head. He lifted her completely up on the bed before he took off her army boots and pulled the covers over her. He put the dagger, which probably had fallen from her hand when she had crashed onto the bed, on the bedside table by her head together with the arrow of white gold before he left the room.

"Hello boys," he said offhandedly when he came down the stairs and saw the four boys in their living room.

"Kakashi... is she alright?" Sasori asked as he joined them.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, nothing different from before," Kakashi said as he pulled out his porn book.

"Are you sure? Tsunade said she was in an extremely deep sleep, maybe coma..."

"Yeah, this happens all the time, she always overdoes it on missions to make sure the others get out okay."

"Didn't manage very well with it this time then, the others may be in coma, they're in a pretty bad shape anyway," Kisame said with a sigh.

"I advice you not to say something similar to Maia when she wakes up, she risks her life every time she works in a group for the others and if you have the grace to say she didn't do a good job you might as well put a bullet through your head right now," Kakashi said coolly and shocked all of them.

"What do you mean? What do you know about it?" Kisame pressed.

"I found her when she was a little kid, hugging her mother's corpse and trying to wake her up, since then she's always taken the death of someone close to her hard, it took time before she even spoke to me but in the end she came around and grew up to be a guardian."

"A guardian?"

"A person who protects at all costs, never thinking of his, or hers, own life in the first place when others are in danger, a person who's usually powerful but doesn't realize it because they use their powers to protect rather than to attack," Itachi explained as he was familiar with the expression.

"She can be a danger to the mission if she doesn't learn to trust others..." Sasori pointed out for them.

"It's not that she doesn't trust others, she does, but when she starts worrying she overdoes it sometimes, thus ending up in the state she is in now. Telling Maia that she failed to protect someone is like stabbing her with a knife, last time she couldn't protect one of her team members she locked herself up in her room for a week. She didn't eat anything, didn't talk to anyone and most of all she was already planning..." Kakashi trailed off as he remembered the time when she was nine.

"Planning what, un?" Deidara pressed and made him sigh heavily before answering.

"Planning the death of the one who killed him."

"How old was she?" Kisame asked carefully.

"... Nine," Kakashi said and shocked all of them into a heavy silence, "and she would have succeeded if I hadn't accidently walked into her room to check on her and seen her plan... it was flawless."

"But to go that far... without being blessed that would have been impossible," Sasori said.

"She was already blessed, we don't know exactly when she was blessed but when I found her she had already been blessed."

"How old was she when you found her?"

"Four."

Xxxxxxxx

"Still thinking about Maia?" Kisame asked as he sat down beside Itachi in the private jet they had been given to get to New York as fast as possible.

"Sort of... Being blessed so early is very rare, everything we've been taught is that a person gets blessed if there's something special about him or her that catches the eye of a God or Goddess, at that age there's nothing that really gives a person a special character..." he answered as he kept his eyes on the book he was reading.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't, we don't know why but there are people that get blessed that early and we can't do anything about it... just think about it as a puzzle you want to figure out; you know the end picture but you're missing some pieces, what do you do?"

"Search for the missing pieces."

"Exactly, then that's what we have to do."

"We?"

"Hey, this chick is a mystery; I'm not letting you do all the fun this time around."

"Have you ever letting me have all the fun?"

"Hell yeah, that time in L.A. for example."

"Please, don't remind me, I still think that was close to be counted as rape," Itachi answered with a shudder and Kisame broke down in an all out laughter for the rest of the trip.

Xxxxxxx

"Sakura, the ANBU members that came into the infirmary two days ago, how are they holding up?" Tsunade asked as they walked down the hallway towards her office.

"They are doing pretty good actually, two are stable and only resting, one is already showing signs of waking up soon and one is still in coma; he was the one with the most damages," she answered as they moved out of the way for some doctors that was running towards the emergency room.

"Good, Kakashi called me this morning, he said Maia had woken up only long enough to get some water into her system, she's sleeping again though. I want you to go over there to check on her injuries, Kakashi said he had found quite a few when she almost fell down the stairs this morning," Tsunade said before she opened the door to her office and they went separate ways.

Xxxxxxx

"Gentlemen, good to see you're all in one piece, I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first?" Tsunade said as she entered the conference room that was connected to her office after she had parted with Sakura.

"As always, let's start with the bad news then," Jiraiya said as he grinned at her, having thick white hair down to his butt and being roughly 56 years old he sometimes still had too much energy for Tsunade's liking; and she was used to it from their days in the same team.

"The bad news is that we still don't know who attacked our group of high-ranking ANBU on their mission _or_ how they ended up outside New York," she said as she put her papers down in front of her seat at the short end of the table.

"And the good new_sss_?" their other team member, Orochimaru, asked with his snake-like voice, the man was seriously way too much into snakes for Tsunade's taste and she always felt somewhat uncomfortable with it, as she herself was into slugs...

"The good news is that we have found the Shield of the Lion _and_ that the other groups has taken out one of the Dark Blessed's bases."

"That is indeed good news," Jiraiya said with a nod and a smile.

"Indeed," Orochimaru nodded.

"I would like to hear your opinions on where we should store the Shield," Tsunade asked as she leaned back in her chair and looked at her two fellow leaders of the organisation, the three of them being called the Elders.

"The primary safety vault is full and the secondary one is under construction due to the accident a couple of months ago," Jiraiya said and they all shuddered a little when they thought back on the explosion that had set most of their experiment-animals free in the underground base.

"So that leaves it unguarded for the time being, what do you suggest?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

"We could use the old safe, but it is not as safe as the new ones obviously, but as for now that is all we got," Orochimaru said and the other two nodded.

"I'll send someone down there to look it up, if there's any problem we'll have to put it somewhere else until the secondary safe is done," Tsunade said.

"It's for the best; in the meantime you should keep it in your office and locked up," Orochimaru said and they nodded before they stood up and left in silence to do their separate work.

* * *

**Reviews are the saviours of the world!**


End file.
